wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moodswing
__TOC__ This character is owned be PomegranateTheRainWing854 and is her second sona. You can use her with permission from the owner. Her main sona is Pomegranate. Canon | Moodswing | Female | Tribe Changes | No Occupation }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | her main attribute is that her main attribute changes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | puppies as Pomegranate, fire as Falcon, scrolls as Philosophy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | pink as Pomegranate, dark red as Falcon, deep blue as Philososphy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | hyena as Pomegranate, whatever fights each other as Falcon, dolphin as Philosophy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Wild Things by Alessia Cara as Pomegranate, all angry metal as Falcon, classical as Philosophy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | all to be determined |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 5 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | lesbian as Pomegranate, straight as Falcon, bi as Philosophy (ohyesimgoingtheresueme) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | changes from RainWing to SkyWing to NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Passionfruit, Falcon, Philosophy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | None as Passionfruit or Falcon, but Philosophy's goal is to find the answer to all philosophical questions |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | none, she is a nomad who travels around Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | some dragons who like her jokes as Passionfruit, but they know to walk out of the room when she changes in case she becomes Falcon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | none as Passionfruit or Philosophy, but basically everyone as Falcon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | depends on her form and I don't want to spacee spam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | depends on her form and I don't want to spacee spam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | normal abilities of whatever tribe she is in, I'm not counting changing as an ability because she can't control it |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | normal abilities of whatever tribe she is in, all of the movable objects around her as Falcon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Oh no, it's happening..." - Right before changing |} |} Biography Moodswing was not always a dragon. Nor was she in the Universe of Wings of Fire. She began as a scavenger, in Scrollmaker's simulation. She noticed something... strange. When she asked her father about string theory, and learned about quantum physics, she thought that maybe they were living in a simulation. She was also a huge Wings of Fire nerd. She had a realization, a revelation, if you will. She realised that she was living in Scrollmaker's simulation. Scrollmaker had enchanted the world to have no animus magic except for her necklace. What Scrollmaker didn't know was that animus magic was the thing preventing quantum paradoxes, keeping the Universe in order. This is why the Wings of Fire Universe doesn't have quantum paradoxes. Moodswing (I'm not telling you my real name but it isn't Moodswing so I'm using that) went to a convention that Tui (or Scrollmaker) was signing books at. She went on a stage, stole a mic, and announced her theory. Scrollmaker (Tui) smiled, and said that Moodswing had figured it out. She pointed at Moodswing and replaced her conciousness with someone who didn't know. She erased the memory of everyone who had heard and/or saw and continued signing books as if nothing had happened. Now, Moodswing's original conciousness was going to encarnate as Pomegranate the RainWing, but she had almost revealed Scrollmaker's secret. She needed to be punished. Moodswing's original personality had three main parts that it changed to and from: A happy, joking nerd, a grumpy, angry rageaholic, and a philosophical , intellegent smart guy. So, every time her mood changes, she changes to the following: * Passionfruit, a joking, nerdy, lazy-ish RainWing that thinks she's funnier than she is * Falcon, a grumpy, irritable SkyWing who yells at everything that inconvieniences her in any way * Philosophy, wise, calm, philosophical NightWing with an average of 50 tabs open in her head at one time She cannot control it, and it gets in the way of all of her relationships. She hatched as Pomegranate, because that's what she was originally going to be. However, she is not a tribeless dragon because she is always either a RainWing, SkyWing, or NightWing. Personality Passionfruit: '''Passionfruit is optimistic and happy. She likes making clever jokes and puns, and making fun of herself. She thinks that she's more funny than she is and often procrastinates. She loves music and there are almost no songs she doesn't like. She can dance to pretty much anything and even nothing. She can play music in her head basically on command. She doesn't get much exersize and gets a lot of sleep. It is very easy to make her laugh and she appreciates puns and things that are clever. She likes cute things, also. '''Falcon: '''Falcon is pessimistic and angry. She always has an undercurrent of rage no matter what happens. She hates being laughed at and will yell at anyone who does. She does not tolerate idiots and when someone is doing something stupid that inconviniences her she will not hesitate to give them a tursley worded scolding. She hates being associated with immature dragonets who are incopetent, and will not stand for being seen as incopetent. She also finds it infuriating when her points are seen as "ridiculous" or whatever simply because of her age. She is very argumentative and will do anything to win an argument in any circumstance. Basically, any ageism or idiocy or anything of the like will get you yelled at and insulted. '''Philosphy: '''Philosophy is wise, calm, and philosophical. She is neithor optimist nor pessimist, and thinks logically. Because of this, she often talks about things like murder and death in a casual manner, and only realizes that it's awkward when she sees the faces of the ones she is weirding out. She thinks in a blob and often can't articulate her ideas in words. She often has 50 tabs open in her head at once, and will realize something and write it down immediately, then forget what she was originally thinking about. She loves paradoxes and philosophical questions, and reading scrolls. She is dissapointed when no one can come up with something for her to think about. She is very lecture-ey about explaining her points and doesn't care because all of the information is necessary to fully understand. '''There are traits of myself that are not mentioned, which is why this is not my main sona!!! But yes, I do have all of these traits, although not to the extreme that they are shown here. Appearance '''Passionfruit: '''Passionfruit is mainly pastel yellow, with pink talons, a pink tail tip, and a pink snout tip. Her dots and other markings are pastel orange, and her back spines are pastel green. The ruff behind her ears is smaller than average, and she is round-ish at the belly. '''Falcon: '''Falcon is something you might call intimidating, before you see that she is small, despite her legs being long. She is scrawny and long. Her colors are mainly dark red, with a row of dark orange scales on her body. Her wing membranes are lighter orange, but still not bright. Her markings are also orange. '''Philosophy: '''Philosophy had purple scales near her back spines, and blue scales near her underscales. Her legs and wing "arms" are black, and her underscales are very dark gray that is almost black, but not quite. She is of average weight, but her legs and tail are scrawny. Relationships Moodswing doesn't have any relationships, since her condition pevents a stable relationship with anyone. Appears In None yet. Abilities She has the normal abilities of whatever tribe she is in. Trivia *The idea for her came to me when I was just about to fall asleep *She ONLY changes if something makes her happy, angry, or confused/intrigued and it is relatively difficult to make her forms feel the emotions of the other forms *All of her forms know that she transforms and knows the other forms and what they are *All of her forms share the same memories and remember what form she was in when they happened Gallery SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang passionfruitrefbypom.png|Passionfruit ref by me Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Scavengers Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas